Day Of The Vampire
by Rise-And-Rise-Again
Summary: When the vampires come out of hiding, everyone is effected. Espeacilly Roy Mustang, who is asigned the task of protecting their princess Riza. But when old and new enemies arise they have to fight to stay alive...and for each other. RoyXRiza
1. Prologue

_The darkness concealed them as they talked amongst themselves. _

"_When will we reveal…?"_

"_Why are we still in the shadows?"_

"_When will _he _make is move?"_

_A young woman looked up at the man seated upon the throne. "Father…?" She breathed the words. He looked at her, his face hidden in the black abyss."Yes my daughter?" He said in his deep cold voice. She walked to him._

_Glancing around nervously, she whispered, "The others. They become reckless." She looked at him. A single blond strand hung in front of her face. "They might…"_

_She was cut off as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "My daughter, calm yourself." He smiled, his pointed canines glistening in the dark. "We shall have our time." He spoke aloud. _

"_Soon… very soon." _

_She watched as the others lit up into a roar of applause and yelling. She walked out of the main room and into a hall. She looked off into the distance, her red eyes shining in the light glow of the fire lamps._

_Something bad was going to happen, she knew it. _


	2. Chapter 1

Roy paced back and forth in his office as the memories returned. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of the feel of the flames and the smell of death. God knows how much he hated his job. But he fulfilled his orders without any complaint. Now he was assigned a new job.

He walked over to his desk and plopped down in the seat. He looked down at the paper work scattered about the desk top, as he ran a hand through his black hair. The bold letters on his next mission suck out against the white paper.

Protect vampire princess Riza at all times.

Snorting, Roy flipped the paper over and leaned back in his chair. The vampire's had made their presence known two months ago and now… It was like everyone flocked to them. No everyone DID flock to them. Roy clenched his teeth and glared at the ceiling. God vampires pissed him off!

Because of his detraction, Roy nearly fell out of his seat when there was a knock on his door.

"It's open!" He called and sat up strait in his chair.

With hesitation Havoc stepped into Roy's office. "Roy, the meeting with the vampire's has started. Shouldn't you be there?"

Roy looked at Havoc. He was young with blond hair and blue eyes. Roy sighed and stood up. "Yea I guess so." He said as he walked to the door.

Havoc looked at him for a second before stepping back out the door. "Mustang you know, Hughes would be proud of you right now." Roy froze as he grabbed his jacket.

The image of his old friend shot through his mind and he instantly became depressed. Havoc smiled slightly and started down the hall.

Roy sighed and pulled his jacket onto his shoulders.

Time to meet the blood suckers.

XXXXX

Riza stood in between two guards who her father had assigned to her. She watched as the humans talked. One was named King Bradley, an older man who had black hair and an eye patch. _As if he even knew what a king really was._ Riza snorted then shock her head. She couldn't act like this. One of Bradley's men was going to watch over her (by her father's orders) and she had to treat him with respect. Whomever this _Roy Mustang _character was she could not disrespect him.

Bradley walked over to her, a frown on his face. "I'm sorry for the delay. It seems Mustang didn't want to…"

"Sorry I'm late." Everyone's attention shot to the main door as a man with black hair and cold as night black eyes walked into the room. Riza was afraid she might have been drooling.

God he was gorgeous. He was tall and well muscled. His hair was just a tad bit over his eye brows. He was dressed in a black suit with a pocket watch attached to one of the belt loops on his right hip.

"Havoc just came and got me." He said in a rich voice. He stepped over to Bradley and saluted him. "I was busy thinking of things that might… interest the princess." Roy eyed her closely and bowed his head slightly. "Princess Riza." He addressed her.

Riza felt heat bloom in her cheeks as she dipped into a curtsey. "Thank you Roy Mustang for accompanying me as my guard." Riza responded calmly.

She looked up at him and saw the corner of his mouth twitch slightly. Had she done something that he found amusing? Or was he just making fun of her? Riza found herself glaring at him. This made him smile a crocked smile that sent her blood racing.

God what the hell was wrong with her?

"Well Ms. Riza I hope you like Central." He smiled as he turned and headed for the door.

_Damn you. _Riza growled inwardly as she followed him silently.

XXXXX

"And over there you'll see another house." Roy said sarcastically.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Could you at least try to pretend you're having fun?" She asked as she stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips. He'd changed into a pair of black jeans and had grabbed a black over coat. He had also picked up a pair of white gloves with a strange symbol drawn in red on them.

Roy sighed and looked over his shoulder at her. "Why? My mother told me never to tell lies." He watched as she glared at him cutely. _I wish she wasn't the undead it might have worked out._

Oh yeah just walk up to her and say 'You know if you didn't suck blood or have white ass skin I might have been into you.' Real smooth Casanova.

He shook his head and kept walking. The street of Central where deserted. It was about twelve o'clock at night and all the lights in the house windows where blackened. Roy snorted lightly. _Lucky bastards._ He'd give anything to be home and sleeping right now. But no, he was stuck watching an undead princess.

Riza watched as Roy continued to walk. How could one man be so delectable? She wanted to take a bite out of him (literally). He smelt of danger and she craved danger. _Too bad for you girl, you can't do shit with him. Can't drink from him, can't even invite him into your bed._ Riza cursed herself. The last time she'd had a man was never. She'd never enjoyed intercourse. In fact after what happened with her first betrothed she had never wanted a man to touch her but now. God Roy was gorgeous.

"…Riza? Did you hear me?" Roy's question brought her back to reality.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I zoned out." She felt her cheeks heat as she fidgeted slightly.

Roy sighed. "Whatever anyways as I said. Would you like to see the museum?" He eyed her.

Riza now took the time to notice with great building in front of them. It was white marble with pillars much like the Roman buildings. She blinked then looked back at Roy. "Isn't it closed at this time?"

Roy's mouth curved into a shallow smile. "Not when you've got connections like I do." He walked up to a nearby guard and spook for a moment before coming back to her.

"Come on." He held his hand to her. She was hesitant. Why was she? She was a vampire; he should be the one flinching here not her. But finally she took his hand. Her skin was soft and frail. His stomach went into knots as he led her up the many steps to the front entrance.

The inside was beautiful. Roy had been there many times before but something made him stop tonight and look at all the paintings and statues. It was truly beautiful. The floor was black marble, the walls the white marble as the outside. He could run his fingers over the gold leaf embroidered tapestry of a woman reading to a small child and almost go back to that time.

He heard Riza take in a breath and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. She wore awe on her face almost a cute as anger. "What do you think princess?" He asked.

"It's gorgeous. No words can describe how beautiful this place is." She looked around as she stepped in front of him. Her hand fell from his and he suddenly felt cold.

Riza ran her finger tips over a glass case that held a blue necklace with one single ruby in the shape of the moon.

"Said to have belonged to a pirate. She loved the moon so much that she had this necklace carved to resemble it." Roy recalled from memory when he'd been on a school field trip here.

Riza looked at the beauty through the glass. "What happened to her?"

Roy took a risk and wrapped his arm around her waist. "She fell in love with a man who was hunting her. She died giving birth to their second child."

Riza wanted to cry but knew it'd probably freak Roy out so she didn't. She followed him as he led her past many glass cases and statues.

They entered a separate room filled with army pieces. Roy let go of Riza's waist and let her roam the room as he walked the wall.

"Are you in any of these?" She asked from the middle of the room as she flipped through an old photo album.

Roy shrugged. "Possibly, I don't really know. I've never been back here before." He stepped over to a hanging case on the wall. There was a picture in it. He looked closely and froze. There in the picture token maybe two years ago, was Hughes. He had the big grin on his face and his arm wrapped around Roy's shoulders. Roy's heart clinched at the site of his old friend. Soot covered both of their faces and his glasses where cracked. But it was Hughes all the same.

Riza Looked over at Roy and blinked. "Roy? Are you ok?" She stepped over to him and looked at the picture. "Who is that? The one who's hugging you like a brother." She examined the picture closely. Roy looked so young although the picture must have only been a few years old. There were other soldiers in the picture. She recognized the one who had gone to get Roy. Havoc his name was. There was also the tall man who wanted to show off his muscles to her. _Armstrong. _She recalled. But Roy was the one who drew her attention. He was wearing the same gloves he was now.

"He was…a very close friend of mine." Roy said as he stepped back and toward the front door. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Riza followed him. What had that picture mean to him? Who was the man who held him as a sibling? Well she'd find out sometime or another.

XXXXX

"So how did you get in there?" She asked as Roy took a sip of the liquor he'd ordered.

He shrugged. "You just got to know the right people and know the right things to say." He placed his glass down and leaned back. "So how'd it happen to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well not to be rude, but how'd you turn into what you are?"

Riza frowned. "You mean how'd I become a vampire?" She asked aloud. The Bartender looked at her and scooted away nervously.

Roy glared at him. "What? It's not like she has the plague ok?"

The bartender turned his gaze to Roy. "Yes Colonel Mustang." He said and went back to wiping off the _other _end of the bar.

Riza nodded. "So that's how you got in. Said you where Colonel and they permeate you accuses to the museum."

Roy smiled. "Hey you're actually pretty bright there girly." Riza glared at him.

"Shut up," He laughed at her comment. Riza sighed. "Anyways to answer your question, I was born this way. There was no rouge-vampire-attack-and-turning-me." She ran her finger over the brim of her glass.

"So...can you like eat food…not just blood?" Roy asked nervously.

Riza rolled her eyes. "We drink blood dork, we don't eat it."

Roy sighed, exasperated. "Whatever!"

Riza laughed. "Anyways, yes we can." She picked up one of the pieces of cheese from a sandwich Roy had ordered and tossed it into her mouth. "But if we eat too much regular food, we get sick."

Roy nodded. "I see so it's like a huge vampire tummy ache?"

"No, we throw up and if we don't get blood a.s.a.p. we can die."

Roy went wide eyed. "Oh I'm sorry…"

Riza shock her head. "Don't worry 'bout it." She smiled at him. She didn't like the fact that she was a vampire. Everyone ether wanted to screw her or run. She hated all of it. "I'd give anything to be like you."

"What?" Roy frowned slightly. "Why? You can't die. You never get tired and you can stay up all night. Why would you want to be like me? Humans are flawed you're-"

"Perfect!" Riza snapped. "That's the point! I don't want to be perfect! In fact I'm not even perfect! None of us are. Why the gods put us here is beyond me but I wish they'd had me born a human rather then this evil creature." She shock violently. She hated this, hated it so much.

Roy stayed silent as he watched her. She must have had a lot of built up emotions. Now that he thought of it she must have been alive for a long time, at least hundreds of years. He thought back on his years of life. There had been a normal child hood and normal friends. Then he joined the military and that life changed. He witnessed bloodshed and pain as if it were a regular thing. "How old are you anyways?"

Riza looked at him abruptly. "What? Don't you know it's impolite to ask a woman's age?"

Roy gave her a droll stare. "Don't feed me that. Now tell me, how old are you?"

Riza sighed. "I'm three hundred years of age."

Roy's jaw nearly hit the floor. She'd expected that. It shocked a lot of people, especially humans. "Yeah that's how old I am." She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

Roy shook his head and blinked. "Wow. That's-"

Roy was cut off when three people walked into the bar. One was a tall woman with black hair and bright red eyes. She had a red tattoo in the center of her chest, just above her breast. The other two were male. One was skinny with long, blackish-green hair; he was about three inches shorter than the woman. He was dressed in a black halter top and shorts. On his left upper thigh was the same mark as the woman's. The last was bald and short. He was fat and he looked hunger. He had on a full black suit on.

"We need to go." Roy whispered.

Riza looked at him and blinked. "What? Why?" She used her peripheral vision and saw the three person group. "Who are they?" She whispered.

Roy's mind was reeling on different thoughts. _What are the homunculi doing here_? He bit the inside his cheek and looked about the bar. _I've got to get Riza out of here before they try anything. _Roy stood and took Riza's hand. "Com'on." He pulled her toward the back of the bar toward the back exit.

Once they turned the bar another woman came from the back, wearing a long red dress that revealed the red tattoo above her right breast. Her hair was brown and tossed over her shoulders.

"Roy Mustang. Well it's been a long time." The first female smiled seductively at him.

There was no getting out of here now. "Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Sloth." Roy narrowed his gaze on the four. "What do you want?"

Lust stepped behind Roy and smiled. She crossed her arms and said, "Well our master heard about you protecting a princess." She smiled at Riza who stiffened at Roy's side.

Where had she seen that woman before? Riza racked her brain trying to find a glimpse of the strange, seductive woman. She frowned and glared at the woman of whom Roy called Lust. _Well the name fits._ She thought. "Who says I need protecting?" Riza stepped away from Roy and in front of Lust.

Lust smile widened. "Oh is that so?" Before she could register what was happening, Riza had nails stabbed through her chest, piercing her heart.

Lust laughed. "Big talker but you just didn't bring the action to back those words up." She grinned.

Roy didn't think before he acted. He ran up to Riza's body which was lying against the bar, pinned by Lust's dagger nails. "Riza, Riza can you hear me? You have to get up. Come on." He pleaded to the gods that she woke up. _You're a vampire you can't die like this._ He felt tears brimming his eyes. The last time he cried was when Hughes had been murdered.

"Ow." Riza opened her eyes and looked down at her chest where the bitch's nails where stabbed through her. She threw her hands up exasperated. "You've got to be shitting me! God damnit they _always _go for the heart!" Riza gripped Lusts nails and broke them in half.

Lust screeched and pulled her nails back.

With her heightened senses; Riza was in front of Lust, a gun in her hand and placed over the mark on Lust chest. "Now, what did you say about not bringing the action?"

Roy blinked and watched Riza. Holy shit, she was scary when she got mad. He stood and lifted his hand.

Riza looked at Roy. "What are you-"

Before she could finish, Roy snapped his fingers, flame irrupted from his fingers and licked around him in a ray of yellows, reds, and oranges. She ducked as the flames knocked into the four.

"Hurry up!" Roy yelled as he ran passed Riza, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the exit.

She smelt like sulfur and her white shirt had gotten scorched as well as her hair. "Great, now I got to get a haircut." She sighed.

Roy panted and looked at her. "Is that what you're worrying about?" He glared. "You could have died back there!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her crimson eyes.

Riza blushed and blinked. "I'm sorry, but I didn't now did I?" She frowned at him. "Let go Mustang."

Roy growled and pulled her closer. "Are you insane? What if you had been killed? Huh? You ever think of that? I don't know what I would have done without yo-" He stopped and blushed. _What the hell? You don't need her; you would have just gone on like you always do._ Something deep inside him said those words where a lie. He let go of her shoulders and turned around. "I think it's time we head back and get you home."

XXXXX

Riza paced her room, wall to wall. If she kept at this she might run a trail in her floor. _'I don't know what I would have done without yo-'. _That's Roy had said.

Shaking her head, Riza sat on the edge of her bed. _Dumb ass he doesn't care about you. He just has a job to do that's all._ She looked down at her hands.

"Then why do you want him to care?" She asked herself.

She sighed and placed her face in her hands. She hated being a vampire. If only she'd been born a vampire then maybe she and Roy could-

Her bedroom door opened and her father stepped in. "Daughter?" He stepped all the way in and shut the door. He stood in the shadows, his face concealed in the darkness.

"Yes father?" She stood and brushed her white nightgown down.

"How did you enjoy the night with that young soldier?" His voice was chilled, as if he didn't like her being protected when it was his idea.

"It was alright." She shrugged. "He was kind of rude but he was alright. Takes his job very seriously." She frowned and shrugged again.

"Well then, why do you smell of flames?" He asked coldly.

Riza blinked and sniffed her wrist. "Oh well um…"

He shook his head. "No need daughter. But do mind; do not trust this man Mustang." With that he left.

Riza stood and locked her door. Something was wrong here within her father's clan and she was going to find out what it was. One way or another.

XXXXX

Roy ignored as Armstrong talked about his muscles and how he got them from his great-grandfather. It was all nonsense he'd heard many times before.

"Are you done yet?" He asked when Armstrong finished.

The large man nodded.

Roy intertwined his fingers together and placed his chin on them. "The homunculi are back. I saw them last night." He thought back to what had happened only a few hours before. How Lust had stabbed Riza. "They're after the princess."

He glared down at his desk. He wanted those bloody creatures dead. He'd kill them himself if they dared lay a hand on Riza.

He caught himself and blinked in surprise. He was thinking of her again. "I've got to stop that."

"Stop what?" Armstrong asked.

Roy went wide eyed and felt his cheeks blush. "Uh… Nothing. Don't worry about it."

He stood and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back later. If anyone asks, I went for a walk." Armstrong nodded and Roy stepped into the hall. He was going to find Riza and protect her, it was finale. He needed to get her out of his mind. He was going to do his job and when that was done and over with he'd erase Riza from his mind.

XXXXX

"_Keep your arms up." Her old trainer snapped as he tried to land another punch. She raised her arm and caught his wrist. She spun back and kicked him directly in the face. He stumbled backward; she didn't give him the chance to strike back. She spun and kicked his chest making him stumble again. Seeing his lack of balance; she kicked his feet out from under him. He landed on the ground with an Ouf. She jumped a top of him and placed her daggers tip to his neck. _

_He looked at her, sweat beaded down his face and neck. His grey hair was pressed to his head. He smiled up at her. "Excellent. You're getting much better. Never allow recovery for your opponents but always allow respect .Disrespect your opponent and that can cause you to get killed." _

_She nodded and stood up. Outstretching her hand, she helped him up. "Maybe you're just getting old Teach." She smiled evilly, her and his breathing labored from their spar. _

_He laughed and patted her shoulder. "Maybe, just maybe…Riza." _

XXXXX

Riza woke up to a loud banging on her door. She groaned loudly as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed. "Who is it!"

"Riza Hawkeye if you don't open this door right now I swear to the gods I'll blow it up!" That was Roy's voice. Why was he here at her home?

Silently, she walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Roy pushed past her cursing under his breath. _What the hell is your problem? _She wanted to ask but, then, she heard it. The sound of yelling came from out back, on the other side of the mansion. She could smell the gunpowder and blood in the air. "Roy? What's going on?"

He heard the panic in her voice. Then he cursed himself for being so stupid as to worry her. "An ambush… I don't know who it is but we have to get you out of here."

She was seeing red. He wanted her to run! He must have been on something or he'd never tell her to run from her father and clan. She had to stay and fight!

As if reading her thoughts, Roy sighed and said, "Listen, I don't want to leave the fight ether but you're father hired me to protect you." He stepped toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I plan to do that. So come on. Pack light."

The sound of gun fire came from just down the hall. Roy growled and ran to the door. "Hurry, I'll hold them off."

Before she could stop herself, Riza grabbed his arm. Arching a brow, he looked at her. "Be careful."

He was amazed by her concern but he nodded. Then, he ran out into the fray of bullets.

XXXXX

Riza packed quickly. She could hear the fight around her; she could smell the death, feel the flames from Roy's attacks, and hear the screams of the dying as if they were right next to her. _It's just like five years ago. _She shook her head, grabbed her bag, and before running out her door, she took a deep breath. Sending up a silent prayer she ran out of her bed room and into the fight.

Roy was a few feet away; his army suit was speckled with blood. He was sweating profusely, flames burned from his finger tips as he lit another advancer on fire. A man ran out of the door next to Roy. He wasn't going to turn fast enough! Riza acted on impulse and dashed in front of the man, grabbed his head, and, using her vampire strength, brought it down on her raised knee. There was the sound of breaking cartilage and bone. She released the man. He body fell limp to the ground; blood pooled around his face, as well as soaked her white night gown. She panted and stepped back, right into Roy's waiting arms. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He pulled her down the hall to the stairs, more men came at them. Roy finished them in seconds.

Riza tried to hold herself together as she saw her home, her sanctuary, being burned and bloodied by the war within. She wanted to scream and sink her fangs into the closest enemy to her. She let Roy pull her along toward the door. Her knees were weak, her head pounded with all the noise, her nostrils flared with the smells.

They finally made it outside where the fighting was even worse than the inside. Bodies upon bodies lined the blood stained grass. The fountain, once filled with clear blue water, was not flowing crimson. A once peaceful place was now a battle ground. Riza watched the fighting and killing. Each time a rose from the near but bush was destroyed, her heart broke just a little more. Why? Why had they come to destroy her home? It wasn't fair!

XXXXX

Roy panted, his lungs burned to high heaven. Fatigue was ready to over whelm him. His body wanted to shut down, his brain told him: _lie down, sleep with the dead_.

Riza's tight grip on his hand was the only thing that kept him grounded and focused. He raced past the fighting, determined to get her to safety. He could hear Armstrong yelling out orders and fighting feet away. As they ran, Roy prayed for his comrades' safety.

Running out of the arched gate, Roy caught sight of the car he'd parked at the end of the long drive way. Now all they had to do was get there and they'd be saf-

A sharp pain irrupted in Roy's chest. He looked down, feeling a liquidly feel. The front of his suit began to turn red from the long blade stuck in his chest. The blade was pulled free. The last thing he saw before the darkness took over his vision was Fuehrer King Bradley, whipping Roy's blood from his sword. The last thing he heard was Bradley's laugh…

…And Riza's scream.

XXXXX

Riza watched as Roy's body fell to the ground in front of her. She stared not sure if she was really seeing correctly. But as she heard Bradley's dark laugh she knew. A scream of sheer rage ripped from her throat as she lunged at Bradley. He raised his sword but it did little to save him. She broke the feeble blade in half and ripped into his neck with her fangs. Hot blood flooded her mouth and throat filling her with strength. But instead of falling down from loss of blood Bradley laughed again. He jerked her head away by her hair, strands ripped from her scalp. She clawed at his face ripping off his eye patch. He released her and she stumbled back. Looking up at him, she froze. His eye, pure white with a scar over it had the same red symbol of the woman and others from the bar. She gasped as He snickered.

"Interesting is it not?" His voice broke through the noise around them. "I am homunculi. You know what that is?"

Riza ground her teeth together as her eyes went to Roy's body, he was so still. The slow rise and fall of his chest and slow beating heart beat is all that showed he was still alive. She turned her attention back to Bradley and snorted. "No and I don't really give a damn." She flashed behind him and cracked his neck. Moving quickly she ran to Roy and lifted him. "Stay alive you sarcastic bastard." She jolted to the car he'd been leading them too. She laid him in the back and hopped in the front seat.

She found a map in the glove department with a route drawn on it and a letter:

_Riza, if you are getting this without me there then something must have happened to me. I'm either dead or just out. Follow the route I've drawn on the map. Stay safe, trust no one. Don't let your guard down for a second. Be careful._

_Roy_

_P.S. Don't be stubborn and ignore this note, I'll find out, after life or not, and will kick your little girl ass into the corner._

Riza chuckled slightly and looked at Roy. "I'm not a little girl, boy. Remember I'm older then you."

Starting the car, Riza Hawkeye drove away from her burning, crumbling home with one of the sexiest men alive, dying in the back seat.


End file.
